1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a system for charging telecommunications services to a calling account.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional calling cards, whether periodically billed or prepaid, provide the same service to each cardholder of a particular card, that is, each cardholder of a particular calling card receives the same type of service that other cardholders of the same card receive. If a particular calling card is for long distance service, all cardholders of that card receive only long distance toll service. If a cardholder makes a long distance call originating from a cellular phone, only the long distance charges will be charged to the calling card account. Any charges associated with air time for the cellular service is billed to the subscriber of the equipment from which the call originates.
What is needed is a way to record charges for services used by a calling card user, whether the calling card is periodically billed or prepaid, so that charges for actual services used by the cardholder accrue against the calling card account.